Wonderful Wonder World
by Eve Melody
Summary: The story about a white hair girl who was pushed into a hole by a talking rabbit and fell to a strange world, where she met the cold but handsome Mad Hatter and the childish Queen of Heart. Fem!Allen, Yullen. Kanda x Allen, Allen x everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers! As you see, I'm a Yullen fan, but I made Allen became a girl in this story, basing on the manga "Wonderful Wonder Wolrd", Allena was Alice, Kanda - Mad Hatter and Lavi - The rabbit. This is my first fanfic so my grammar may not so right, please tell me if I wrote something wrong. Thank you so much~ Now enjoy the story~**

Chapter 1

_**Hey, do you know that, every game has its own rules**_

_**If you already clear then**_

**.**

**.**

"Sister?"

A cute snow white hair girl, about 15 years old, was laying lazy on the green grass under the apple tree in the garden, her big silver eyes stared at a long dark green hair girl, who was sitting next to her.

"Yes, Allena?" The girl - her elder sister answered her.

"What are you reading?" The white hair girl name Allena asked her sister again.

"Aww. . Just a fairy tale" The dark green hair girl answered and smiled sweetly at her little sister.

"What is the story about?"

"It is about a little girl, follow after a white fur rabbit and fall into a magical land."

"Does she come back?"

"How about I read the story to you, my lil' sis'?" The older girl looked at Allena, smiled

"Nah, thank. But what are you doing out here, Lenalee? - Lenalee is her sister name - I thought you have to practice dancing ballet with your teacher right now, right?" Allena asked blinking.

"You called me to go out here to play chess with you, remember? But when I came out, you'd already slept, so I decided to finish this book while waiting for you to wake up. Ah! I forget to bring the chessboard and chessman out! Wait here!" Lenalee said and stood up from her seat, went back inside the mansion.

"Haiz. . ." The little girl yawned and closed her eyes, waited for her sister.

**_Let me tell u a story. Rather than an old folk lore. . ._**

**_How about a much more dreamy and fantastic fairy tale ?_**

A voice whispered to Allena's ears, made she suddenly open her eyes. She stood up, looking around ' Did I hear someone whispered to me? Nah, just my imagination. Just a wind. And why is Lenalee taking so long! ' She thought. Suddenly, a white rabbit wearing western clothes jumped out from nowhere, stood in front of Allena. 'Huh? What now? A rabbit? And why the rabbit was wearing clothes? Animals nowadays is strange ' Allena wondered, stared at the rabbit.

"Hey, little girl! What are you staring at? Never seen a rabbit before? Whatever, quick quick, I don't have much time. Let's go!" The white rabbit in a western clothes, hand was holding a watch, talked to her then started hopping away.

"A TALKING RABBIT ?" Allena was shock, almost shouted.

"HURRY UP! WE DON'T HAVE TIME! WE GONNA LATE AND I HATE IT!" The rabbit yelled at her and hoped away again in a great hurry.

Allena just stood there.

'This is just a dream right? Right! Rabbit can't talk. And rabbit can't wear clothes right? Right! This is just a dream after all!' Allena sat down again and decided to go back to sleep

"HEY!" The rabbit shouted at her, pulled a lock of her hair.

"What now?" Allena angrily asked.

"You have to chase after me! Why don't you chase after me? Why is that?" The rabbit asked her.

"Why should I?" Allena answered playfully.

"Because you love rabbit, don't you, Allena?" The rabbit answered in a high voice.

"Eh? What are you talking about? And why am I talking to a rabbit? I think I'm crazy!" Allena started laughing.

"No you are not crazy, Allena" The rabbit answered her. "Uh oh, I don't have any time left, so. . " The rabbit looked at the clock, then suddenly turned into a blonde hair man, but the rabbit ears were still on his head. Grabbing Allena's hand, the rabbit-man dragged her quickly to a big hole

"When did my garden have such a big hole like that? And what the hell is it doing in my garden? " Allena asked the rabbit-man.

"I also wonder to. Ok, here we go!" The man cheerfully said.

The rabbit-man pushed Allena into the hole then turned back to a rabbit, jumping into it as well.

"Noo! I'll fall and die!" Alice panicked

"And why is that? Don't you want to go yet?"

"It's fun, right?" The rabbit asked Allena

"Right my ass" Allena angrily said back.

"So maybe you are not used to it yet" The rabbit said "Being fell with you like this make me feel happy. I wish to be like this forever. Sadly, It is not going to happen, right?" The rabbit sadly smile.

"H-Hey, STOP!" Allena shouted. She was scare.

"Sorry, the hole just too deep!" The rabbit cheerfully said

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Allena screamed before everything went black.

**Pheww, the fisrt chappie was done! How was it? I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think~ Thank for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2: Let the game begin!

**HI! I'm back! Thank you, everybody, for reading my story. Here a new chappie ! Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Man or Wonderful Wonder World :'(**

Chapter 2: Let the game begin!

The sun was shining, the birds was flying through the deep blue sky and the wind was blowing gently. On the top of the tower look like an old castle, an adorable girl was lying unconscious on the ground.

"**Wake up !"**

Allena suddenly woke up when she heard there voice echoing in her head.

"Huh?" She blinked.

'Where am I? Why am I here? I thought I was taking a nap in the garden minutes ago. What is this place?' She wondered. Then, something hit her 'Wait for a sec! So it wasn't a dream after all! And I am still alive! But where am I again? ' Her eyes widened.

"This is Wonderland" The white rabbit appeared in front of and turned into his human form but the bunny ears was still on his head.

"Wonderland?" she asked with surprise.

"Yup!" The blonde hair man answered happily.

"Welcome to Wonderland, Allena !" The rabbit-man grinned.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'd never heard about this place before, and you, how do you know my name?" Allena asked doubtfully.

"Of course I know you, because I love you, my Allena." The half bunny half human man confidently replied

'Is he stalking me? A kidnapper with bunny ears, definitely a sick man' Allena thought suspected.

"HEY! BRING ME BACK! RIGHT NOW!" Allena angrily said.

"Sorry, I can't" he paused "But please, drink this" The man took a bottle with pink liquid inside it out from his pocket

"WHY SHOULD I DRINK IT? AND NO WAY! I'M NOT GONNA DRINK IT!" She yelled angrily at the man.

"I'm so tired with you, haiz" The blonde hair bunny-man sighed and walked closer to her.

"D-DON'T COME NEAR HERE!" Allena shouted. " No way I'm going to drink that stupid liquid from a pervert like you!" 'Shit! I can't move!' Allena sweat dropped.

"You are curious to know my name right? I understand." He approached near Allena, face to face with her.

"So you like me too?" He asked Allena happily.

O.o? "'What the. . ."

"Who the hell would like someone like you?" Allena angrily said. The happy smile on the man face faded away, replaced with a disappointed face because of what Allena had said.

".. ." The man silent for a while "Hmm. . . Ah, right. . . It can be easy like I've thought" He paused and opened the bottle with pink liquid inside it. "Because the game will be very very boring if it's too easy~"

"Game? " Allena blinked then her head suddenly hurt.

**Hey~ Do you know that. . .**

**Every game has their rule. . .**

The bunny-man drank the bottle.

**And It was decided from the start. . .**

The man approached Allena again, used one hand to hold Allena's chin then kissed her. He used his mouth to push the liquid into her mouth. Allena gulped the liquid.

'T-That damn bastard. . .'

"I help you to drink it because you are talking so much" The bunny-man said and when he was going to do that again, Allena pushed him away "S-Stop it" .The man grabbed her hand and told her:

"All you have to do is drink all of this. Then you can go."

Allena took the bottle and gulped down her throat all the pink liquid inside it. She coughed.

"Well, that was fast." The man smiles happily. "This is HEARTS's poison. You drank it means to participate in the game." He explained and went to the stairs. Before going down, the blonde hair bunny-man turned his head back "Ah, I almost forgot, the name is Tim, Timcapy. Let start the game, shall we? See you later" Then Tim went down the stairs, got out from the tower, grinned happily.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I've just kissed that bastard" Her face became darker. "Someday, I will TEACH him A LESSON." She paused then thought again "But that wasn't count, because that bastard was a sick-man" Then she looked at the bottle she'd just drunk. "AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUPID BOTTLE IS?" The white hair girl shouted angrily

'If I don't teach this man a lesson, then I'm not Allena Walker!' With that, she ran out of the tower.

**A/N: Sorry 4 making you being a sick man in this chappie Timcanpy ~**

**That not gonna happened Allena, haha. And Plz review! And this is a Yullen fanfic, so plz don't misunderstand. Kanda will appear in the next chappie, yay ~ Thank all of you for reading this!**


End file.
